This invention relates generally to networks, and, more specifically, relates to spontaneous networks.
In current practice, a single network supports all communications among devices in the network. This means that each device must communicate with each other device in order to query whether that device has relevant information, and each device queried has to search its entire store of information in order to respond. Thus locating relevant information is inefficient and cumbersome, especially in the case of some real-world event to which response must be made expeditiously.